1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety belt system for motor vehicles having an automatic roll-up device for the safety belt, and also a sensor device which effects the locking of the safety belt in the automatic roll-up device when a predetermined deceleration of the vehicle is exceeded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In safety belt systems of this type the safety belt is secured at one side by means of a plug-in tongue in a belt lock which is fastened to the frame of the vehicle. At the other side, the belt is disposed in the rolled-up state in an automatic roll-up device in which the belt can be locked by a locking pawl mechanism which is operated by a sensing device with an inertial mass by means of mechanical trigger elements when a strong deceleration of the vehicle occurs, for example, in the case of a crash. Thereby, the sensing device with the mechanical trigger mechanism inside of the automatic roll-up device form one structural unit.